


A Pink Surprise: The Lemon Collection

by Uranium235 (FFnet_Uranium235)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Paralysis, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFnet_Uranium235/pseuds/Uranium235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of lemons from my story "A Pink Surprise" on FanFiction.net. I would recommend reading that story first. The story on FF.net has different non-explicit scenes where these lemons go, but their placement is still obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ash and Angelica's First Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lemon is for the end of Chapter 2.

Ash and Mew reappeared after the teleportation, not in the Tree of Beginning, but a few miles above it.

 **" **Hey Mew, I've been thinking; what would you say to me giving you a name? It would be more personal than calling you 'Mew' all the time,"**** Ash asked.

**" **I would love that Ash."****

After a few minutes of thinking, Ash had it. **"How about Angelica; or Angel for short?"** It might sound a bit corny but Ash thought it would fit her perfectly.

 **" **I love it! But why that one?"**** she asked. Apparently she's never heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat Pokémon'.

 **" **Because you are my angel,"**** replied Ash, leaning in and kissing the newly named Angelica on the lips with all the love and affection he could muster.

Angelica returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist and their tails wrapped around their backs, pulling them as close to each other as possible. Being so close to the one you love can have some side effects however, as evident by Ash's penis as it started to harden. Eventually Angelica felt something brush against the fur above her pussy and pulled back to see what it was, and blushed heavily when she saw Ash's member coming out of its sheathe. **"Looks like someone's getting excited,"** she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, which succeeded in hardening Ash's member even more. **"But this will actually help me with what I wanted to talk to you about, which is why we are up here instead of inside the Tree,"** she explained before closing in on Ash again, creating a psychic bubble around them, and grabbing Ash's manhood with one of her paws, causing him to moan in pleasure. **"I want us to become one and be an official mated pair,"** she exclaimed as she fondled his semi-hard phallus to its full hardness of about four inches and some change, very impressive for someone only one foot four inches tall.

 **" **Are you sure Angelica?"**** he asked. He wasn't against the idea, far from it, but he wanted to make sure.

**" **I've never been surer of anything else in my entire life Ash. And no foreplay today, I want to get straight to it."****

**" **If that's what you truly want,"**** he said as grabbed her hips and lined himself up to her already swollen vulva, having gotten herself quite worked up just thinking about having sex with him.

He slowly pushed himself into her, both of them moaning in ecstasy as her tight walls squeezed his member. Inch by inch he went, their pleasure growing exponentially, until he was stopped by a fleshy barrier. **"Keep going Ash!"** she panted, **"And don't stop until you're all the way inside me, even if you have to push past my cervix. I want every centimeter of you inside me!"** Ash nodded and trusted forward, tearing her innocence to shreds and causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. **"Keep going!"** she demanded. Ash pushed forward, their breathing becoming heavier the farther they went. A bit less than four inches in he prodded against her cervix, causing her to let out a primal yelp of pleasure. Without giving her time to calm down he trusted forward, punching past her cervix and hilting himself inside her womb in one swift motion, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure. By this point they were in such a heightened state of pleasure that they were acting purely on instinct. Ash pulled out until just the head was inside of her, and then trusted all the way to the hilt in one fluid motion, causing her to scream in pleasure again.

Ash continued to pound into her relentlessly, continuously increasing his speed until he was ramming her with every bit of his strength. It didn't take long for both of their bodies to start twitching in anticipation, their climaxes coming on quickly. **"Ash! I'm sooooo close! Please cum inside me! I want to have your baby!"** Ash gave one final thrust, hilting himself inside her as they both climaxed simultaneously. Being both of their first orgasms, they screamed at the top of their lungs as it completely consumed their entire beings. Angel's pussy contracted and spasmed around Ash's penis as it jerked and his thick, hot, and sticky sperm exploded into her womb. Angels cum completely covered Ash's lower body, as her vagina milked Ash's throbbing shaft for every drop of his baby-making seed. Even though he was already bottomed out inside her, he still involuntarily tried to push in even deeper with each pulse of his sperm that he shot into her.

After almost two full minutes of riding out their orgasms, Ash was completely empty, having filled Angel's womb to the brim. They slowly floated down and laid on the bottom of the psychic bubble, Ash still inside and on top of her breathless form. " **I love you with all of my heart, my Angel,"** proclaimed Ash. A single tear fell from her eyes, not having the strength to utter a single syllable. They slowly closed their eyes and drifted off to blissful sleep, both having matching love-filled smiles on their faces, all the while the bubble slowly started falling toward the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Lemon. Hopefully later ones will be better.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of lemons from my story "A Pink Surprise" on FanFiction.net. I would recommend reading that story first. The story on FF.net has different non-explicit scenes where these lemons go, but their placement is still obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lemon is for the beginning of Chapter 3.

Angelica let out an adorably wide yawn as she woke up, bringing her arms around to rub her eyes, before opening them. Ash immediately got lost in her large blue eyes as he started to speak, **"Good morning beautiful."**

She stared at him for a few seconds, probably letting the memories of last night filter in like he did, before she smiled at him lovingly and snuggling closer into him and resting her head on his chest. **"Good morning yourself, handsome."** As she started to become more aware she noticed she was extremely sore, which she somewhat expected after last night, but something still didn't feel quite right, so she looked down. **"Umm, Ash? Why are you… um…"** she trailed off, not quite sure how to react to what she was seeing.

**"I know, I'm sorry. The dream I was having was quite, um, intense, and we were like this when I woke up,"** he apologized. He then braced himself for her reaction, which he was _sure_ he wasn't going to like.

She took her head off of his chest and looked at him. **"Would you mind, um, pulling out? I'm still really sore from last night. I doubt I'm going to feel up to going again for at least a day or so."**

Ash was surprised, but also a bit relieved, seeing as he probably would've passed out from exhaustion all over again if they went at it again. **"Sure. Here, let's sit up,"** he put his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him while he sat up straight. It was at this point he noticed that they were still in the Psychic bubble that Angel created last night. He also noticed that the bubble somehow landed on the very top point of the Tree of Beginning, kind of like the star on the top of a Christmas tree. He looked at Angelica, who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

**"Could you try to do it quickly? Something tells me it's going to hurt…"** she asked.

**"Sure,"** he replied. He took each of his paws and placed them on her hips, **"Okay, on the count of three."** She closed her eyes, bracing for it. **"One… Two…"** and he swiftly lifted her up.

Angelica moaned loudly, not in pleasure, but in pain, **"Why did you do it early?"** she asked, panting to try to lessen the pain as much as possible.

**"If I had waited until three you would've been ready for it and it would've hurt even more,"** he responded, also panting. Although he was panting because he was still quite sensitive from last night and the motion of pulling her off felt really good.

**"Oh, well thanks,"** she said before she moved forward and kissed him on the lips, full and hard.

After they broke apart Ash looked down to his continuing 'problem', **"Now what am I supposed to do about this? I doubt it's going to go away on its own,"** he said to Angelica, **"Your scent is insanely strong in this bubble and its driving me crazy."**

As Angel looked down at it and her salivary glands went into overdrive. She knew exactly what to do. **"Here, let me help you with that."**

**"Huh?"** Was the only thing he was able to ask before he felt something swiftly invade his mind and lose all feeling in his body, causing him to fall back against the side of the bubble, completely immobile. He tried to speak but noticed that, to his horror, he couldn't even move his mouth. _Wha-What’s going on!?_ Ash thought. He tried to move his arms to sit up but they weren't responding. He couldn't even feel them! He then tried the same with his legs and got the same result!

**"Don't worry Ashy. I'll let you go when I'm done with you,"** said Angelica as she hovered over him. Ash noted her face had an almost evil glint to it.

_What is she-_ he started thinking, but was stopped as Angel gave his still throbbing member a cursory lick, which he now noticed was the only thing he could still feel. His back would've arched in pleasure if he could move. It finally hit him that it was her that had him completely immobilized. Without being able to talk and not having learned telepathy yet, Ash sent her a questioning glance.

Seeing his expression and reading his mind, she knew exactly what he was trying to ask. **"What does it look like?"** she asked rhetorically, kissing the tip of his phallus, causing a jolt of pleasure to run up his body, **"I'm helping you with your 'problem',"** she said as she took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked slowly.

He originally wanted her to stop, but the pleasure he was feeling was unbelievable. Now he knew why she immobilized him. Without being able to feel or do anything else all he could do was focus all of his attention on what she was doing do him; and Arceus was it amazing!

As she went back to licking up and down his entire length, she noticed some pre forming at the tip. She took her tongue and licked the essence up. Her eyes widened as she tasted it; she couldn't remember ever tasting anything that good before! She put her mouth back over the rip and started sucking again, trying to get more of the great tasting liquid.

Ash, on the other hand, was going insane. He felt so much pleasure he should've cum probably five times already. Now he knew why her face had the evil glint to it, she was psychically keeping him from having an orgasm! He wanted to cum so badly, to do anything to release, but being unable to move and not knowing how to use his psychic powers yet left him completely at her mercy.

Angel was still looking into Ash's mind as she pushed more of his member into her mouth, and what she found was exactly what she wanted: complete chaos; he didn't have a single coherent thought. This was actually payback for last night. He completely blew her mind, and now it was her turn to do the same.

The more of his member Angel put into her mouth and sucked on the more he lost his sanity. As she was putting more and more of his throbbing dick into her mouth she was also using both of her furry paws to play with his balls.

Then, it happened. She put so much of it into her mouth, the tip brushed against the back of her throat.

The jolt of pleasure he felt was so strong that the mental blocks Angel put up were completely shattered, and he literally exploded down her throat.

Angelica was completely unprepared. Ash's orgasm was so strong that just the first jet of his sperm filled half of her stomach. Gagging on it, she reflexively removed his jerking penis from her mouth, which in hindsight was probably a bad idea. As she pulled it out his cum exploded all over her face, completely blinding her. Caught completely by surprise, she stayed stock still, her mind not able to process what was happening fast enough since her shattered mental block made her loose her concentration. As she stood there, Ash's orgasm showed no hint of slowing down. His cock continued to pulse as his seed sprayed all over her face, neck, chest, stomach, and pelvis.

When his orgasm finally ceased, almost an entire minute later, Angel was absolutely drenched in his cum. Having held her breath to prevent inhaling it, she was panting quite hard.

Ash wasn't doing any better. Slowly, his senses came back to him. The first thing he did was bring his paws up to his eyes to try to remove the spots that were dancing in front of them. As his vision cleared, he removed his paws, and what he saw caused him to blush insanely; Angelica was covered from head to toe in his cum, not a single spot of the front of her body was missed. A small pool also formed below her. He quickly got up and started to wipe the substance off of her face, completely ignoring the fact that it was his 'stuff', **"I'm so sorry Angelica! Are you okay?"** he asked. As he finished cleaning off her face she slowly opened her eyes. He expected to see many things when she opened her eyes: pain, rage, disgust. Instead, what he saw was the complete opposite: pure love and desire. Suddenly, Angelica lunged forward and captured Ash's lips in a passion-filled kiss. When they finally broke apart for air they stared at each other. **"I'm so confused right now…"**

Angelica giggled cutely at Ash's confused look, **"What? You thought I would be mad at you for this?"** she asked while gesturing to her still dripping body. **"Not only am I still full of your love from last night, but now your love is all over me too. I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now Ash,"** Angela confessed. She then realized that, due to the surprise of the entire thing she didn't get to taste any of it, so she brought her arm up and curiously took a lick. Her eyes widened to comical proportions as she began to feverishly try to lick every last drop off of her. _"Oh my Arceus it tastes so good!"_ she telepathed, too busy to speak.

As Ash watched her lick up his seed he couldn't help but feel disgusted, but if she liked it that much who was he to stop her?


	3. Trying Something Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular Lemon includes anal sex. If that's not your thing you probably shouldn't read it.

When you sleep cuddled up with the one you love, it can have a few side effects. Ash was already starting to deal with one of them. He had only been cuddling with Angelica for a minute or two when he noticed his arousal. The feel of her fur against his. Her intoxicating scent. All of it conspired against him.

He did his best to force it down, but it was like it had a mind of its own. The more he tried to ignore it, the more it seemed to affect him. It wasn’t long before his manhood was erect enough to slide along the fur just above Angelica’s tail-root, making her jump slightly.

**“What’s this, hmm?”** she asked with a sultry tone to her voice as she pushed herself back against it.

**“Sorry. I can’t help it,”** Ash replied with a moan. Having her fur against it got his manhood to full attention almost immediately, throbbing with his heartbeat.

Angelica turned over to face him. She kissed him passionately as she teased the tip with her paw. Ash moaning into the kiss and thrusted gently into her paw, trying to wring as much pleasure out of her gentle touch as possible.

A few moments later they parted, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. **“I want to do a bit of exploring,”** Angelica said to him.

**“What do you mean?”** Ash asked, panting from the kiss and her teasing touch.

**“Well…”** Angelica started. She then whispered something into his ear, whatever it was causing his face to erupt in a fierce blush.

**“W-what? I don’t think-“**

**“Come on. If we don’t like it then we won’t do it again,”** she interrupted. **“Please?”** she pleaded, adding in the cutest face she could muster.

Ash let out a sigh. **“Fine, but just this once. Okay?”**

She smiled at him before bringing him in for another kiss. During the kiss, Angelica rolled over onto her back, bringing Ash along so he was on top of her. When they broke apart, Ash shifted slightly lower and lined himself up. Not to her dripping snatch, but to her tail hole.

**“Are you sure you want to do this?”** he asked.

**“I’ll try anything once,”** she replied, a slight nervousness in her voice.

Ash steeled himself before slowly pushing forward. Both moaned at the feeling, Angelica because it was a bit uncomfortable. **“It’s so tight,”** Ash groaned as he pushed even further in. It wasn’t long before Ash bottomed out inside her.

**“Keep going. It’s got to get better eventually,”** she moaned. The feeling of something invading her tail hole was something she hadn’t experienced before.

Ash eventually got into a rhythm, slowly moving in and out of her. It wasn’t long before his arousal and the tightness of her passage overrode his uncertainty. Ash moaned as he picked up his pace, his pre making his motions much easier.

For Angelica, the uncomfortableness subsided and was replaced with pleasure. She moaned into his ministrations, her folds starting to leak her feminine fluids. Her heartbeat starting to pick up as her arousal heightened exponentially.

Ash looked down as an intoxicating scent wafted into his nose and saw her nectar leaking out of her and down onto his manhood, further lubricating his motions. He decided to pleasure her even more and moved a paw to rub her clit gently.

Angelica gasped at the touch and moaned louder. **“Oh Ash. It feels so good.”**

Ash, by this point, was thrusting in and out of her at a blinding rate, panting hard as he tried to hold back the inevitable for as long as possible. **“I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to last, Angel.”**

**“I’m close too. Move faster!”** she pleaded. She felt like she was about to burst.

Ash complied. He gave a single hard thrust as he ground his paw roughly across her clit. The combination causing her to peak dramatically. Her back arched as she gave a loud moan. Her juices squirting out of her and onto his stomach.

Her orgasm caused her to clench down on him, making her passage so tight he could barely move at all. He groaned as the clenching of her tail hole and cum splattering onto his stomach sent him over the edge dramatically as well.

He gave a flagging wail as he came, his seed spewing deep into her anal passage.

The feeling of his essence inside her heighted her already peaking arousal, intensifying her orgasm even more. This caused her to clench down on him even more, which made his orgasm more powerful as well.

This cycle lasted for almost half a minute before their orgasms finally started to subside, Ash falling on top of Angelica as he came down from his high, both of them panting for air desperately.

**“That was…”** Angelica started.

**“Amazing?”** Ash finished.

**“Yeah,”** she said breathlessly as she gave him another kiss.

After breaking apart a few moments later Ash pulled himself out of her and flipped over to lay on his back next to her, still panting from their lovemaking as his manhood slowly receded back into his sheath.

Angelica sat up and looked down to see small amounts of Ash’s seed flowing from her still-gaping tail hole. It took a few moments for it to close completely, keeping most of his fluids deep inside her. She placed a paw on her stomach, feeling oddly full. **“We need to do this again sometime.”**

**“That we do,”** Ash replied as he sat up and looked at her with a smile. **“For now though, we should probably get ourselves cleaned up.”**

Angelica couldn’t help but agree. Both of their fronts were an absolute mess! She looked down at the bed and noticed that there wasn’t much there, which was good. It would be tough to hide what they did from Delia if there was a huge stain on the bed sheets.

They flew up and towards the door, Ash peeking out to make sure that Delia wasn’t in the hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear they flew into the bathroom across the hall. Once inside they got in the shower and washed each other down with Pokémon Shampoo that they kept in there for Pikachu.

After they finished and dried themselves off, they flew back to Ash’s room and laid back down the same way they were before their lovemaking, with Ash cuddling Angelica from behind.

**“I think I’ll be able to go to sleep now,”** Ash said with a smile. **“I love you.”**

**“I love you too,”** Angelica replied. Both of them were out within moments, tired from their passionate lovemaking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope the lemons are getting better.


End file.
